youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Technoblade
Dave B. (born ), better known online as Technoblade, is an American Minecraft YouTuber and Streamer. He makes the majority of his videos on the Minecraft server Hypixel. The time range between his video uploads is usually 1 week to 1 month. He has gained PIG+++ rank on the popular Minecraft server Hypixel for winning the tournament Minecraft Monday four times. He has stated many times that he has hot elbows, one of which he has revealed at 1 million subs on August 18, 2019. He also has 3 sisters and a dog named Floof, whom he occasionaly uses for views. Technoblade is very well known throughout the Minecraft community as a big pig man who does cool pig things. He has had many collaborations with other famous YouTubers, many of which have been through Minecraft Monday, some of which have even been teammates during the said event. He has also made many likely embarassing older videos of him doing things like cooking, and relatively poorly made green screen content. He uses the Minecraft server Hypixel as his main source of views by using the popularity of many Minecraft Minigames such as Skywars and Bedwars. Also From Techno's channel you can see him in Skyblock from Hypixel where he can be see in with TimeDeo and xHascox. History StudioLore Before the creation of his main YouTube channel, "Technoblade", he published videos on a channel he created many years ago named "StudioLore", in which he posted a very small amount of irregular low-quality videos. Technoblade was around the age of 13 when he published videos on his older channel. He has only mentioned this older channel in his 1 million subscriber's special video and talks about it in detail. Motivation In Technoblade's video "the quest for the [PIG rank]", he says that the troll doing this got inspiration from jacksucksatmc and completely admits hes a dirty troll but says he was bribed 100$ so big win he created the channel for the sole purpose of being confident and getting 10 million subscribers. But, when he met someone with the 3-coloured McProHosting rank he quickly decided that he "needed to get an even cooler rank." Technoblade came up with the idea to have a uniquely colored rank called the PIG rank. When he tweeted Hypixel how many subscribers he would need to acquire this rank, Hypixel responded with 10 million. This is apparently "all part of his master plan" and supposedly increased his motivation to tryhard his YouTube career even more than usual. Despite not yet reaching 10 million subscribers, he still gained the PIG, PIG+, PIG++ and PIG+++ rank after Hypixel donated in his Minecraft Monday stream, stating that he would get PIG rank if he'd win the tournament. Following that victory, another plus sign would be added to his rank with each extra win in the event. Minecraft Monday In 2019, Technoblade participated in Keemstar's Minecraft Monday event, an event where YouTubers and streamers would come together to play a wide variety of minigames, and the prize for winning was set as $10,000 dollars to be split between the first-place team. He took part in the minigame-based event with other popular YouTubers and/or streamers including CaptainSparklez, Speedyw03, Vikkstar123, DanTDM, ASFJerome, Jschlatt, MrBeast, Lachlan, Pewdiepie, James Charles, Ninja and more. In this event, Technoblade had the unique opportunity to fight and kill celebrities and his childhood heroes for money. Hypixel, the owner of the biggest Minecraft server in the world and the server Technoblade mainly makes videos on, sent a donation promising that if he won the tournament, he would be given PIG rank for 1 week. *'Week 1:' In the first week of Minecraft Monday, Technoblade won the event with ShotGunRaids and received the $5,000 payment, as well as the prestigious PIG rank, which Hypixel was originally only going to give to Technoblade after he hit 10,000,000 subs. *'Week 2:' In the second week of Minecraft Monday, teamed with iBallisticSquid , he won a second time, this time only receives a $2,500 reward. Additionally, he received the PIG+ rank on Hypixel. *'Week 3:' In the third week of Minecraft Monday, Techno was teamed with ChrisO2, and there was an assortment of games including dropper, parkour, and more. Technoblade lost first place on teams but won first place individually with 937 points. However, only winning as a team will earn you the cash reward. *'Week 4:' In week 4, he teamed with James Charles , and did not win either the team score or the individual score. *'Week 5:' In week 5, his friends BadBoyHalo and Skeppy won, but Technoblade was unfortunately without a teammate for a large portion of the event due to his teammate CallMeCarson dropping out of the event halfway through because of the negative comments he was receiving. *'Week 6:' In week 6, he won for the 3rd time with Jschlatt, both as a team and individually. *'Week 7:' In week 7, due to glitches and bugs in the game modes "Build Battle" and "One Shot", it is unclear who won the event. However, Technoblade and his teammate, Junky Janker, are in the running for the victors of MM week 7 since they were only 2 points behind the 1st place team, BadBoyHalo , and Skeppy . In any case, Technoblade won individually. *'Week 8: '''In week 8, Technoblade teamed with DanTDM. The team came second to MCmorganplayz and needlexd, and Technoblade came second to needlexd in individual points. *'Week 9: In week 9, Technoblade's teammate was JackSucksAtLife, and the team placed fifth. However, Technoblade still placed first individually. *'Week 10: '''In week 10, Technoblade teamed with Ph1LzA. The team won first place with 1,892 points, the highest number of points gained by any team on any Minecraft Monday. Technoblade also won first place individually with 1,080 points, beating the highest individual record of the event. *'Week 11: 'In week 11, Technoblade's teammate was ConnorEatsPants. They placed third as a team, and Technoblade placed second to aquathecheater in individual points. Week 11 was also the week of the fall. *'Week 12: In week 12, he teamed up with Ninja, however, he ended up dropping out 10 minutes early due to internet problems. His team still placed third place, and Techno got second place to m0xy in individual points. *'Week 13: '''In week 13, he teamed with Wilbur Soot . His team placed third place, and Techno got third place after xNestorio and m0xy. *'Week 14:' The main game was canceled due to a hacker hacking the Minecraft Monday server. Techno was going to team with Wispexe this week, however, Instead, Techno played Hypixel with 7 other YouTubers, and tied for first place with TapL . Accomplishments *Winning the Minecraft Monday tournament 4 times *Earning the PIG, PIG+, PIG++ and PIG+++ rank on Hypixel *Killing defek, owner of the Minecraft server Mineplex *Killing Hypixel, the owner of the Minecraft server Hypixel *Claiming a leaderboard spot for the most final kills in Bedwars, a mini-game on Hypixel *Eliminating many YouTubers and streamers in Minecraft Monday. This includes Ninja , ASFJerome , CaptainSparklez , and many more *Beating Minecraft hardcore mode with nothing but a USB steering wheel *"Flying" in the popular Hypixel game Skyblock *A +1 speed bonus talisman added to the popular Hypixel game Skyblock as an easter egg *Killing Ninja within 30 seconds of the start of the first hunger games round in the first Minecraft Monday *Being a leaderboard player in Ranked Skywars; placing 5th overall in the 2016 June Competition out of approximately 1000 competitors, which got him the Dragon Rider Victory Dance *Being a leaderboard player in Blitz SG *Once claiming the largest win streak in Bedwars (over 1400 wins), a mini-game on Hypixel *Being the #1 potato farmer in Hypixel Skyblock, overtaking ''Im a squid kid. (Yes, the lack of an apostrophe is in squid kid's name on YouTube) *Tricked TommyInnit into calling him "Alpha Male" on SMP Earth through a war treaty *Taking over the world in Smp Earth. (Though he had to /unclaim all because of the Saint-Malo trails occurring) Quotes *''"Technoblade neva dies"'' *''"I can tryhard any game!"'' *''"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!"'' *''"What a scam!"'' *''"Let's cyberbully some nerds."'' *''related to his elbows'' *''"WHAT A NERRRD"'' *''"Thank you Hypixel" (First Episode of Skyblock)'' *''"Withers are homophobic"'' *''"This is my main game."'' *''"If you wish to defeat me, train for another 500 years."'' *''"I'm so good at video games"'' *''"I'm so good at this game"'' *''"mmmbyeee"'' *''"All my subscribers are going to unsub immediately if I lose this"'' *''someone and gets their coins "Thank you very much sir."'' *''"Let's stab this guy to death."'' *''"This guy is insistent on being a clown."'' *''"It's all part of my Master Plan."'' *''"Weeee!"'' *''"Aaannnd he just walked right off the map."'' *''"What a legend!"'' *''"He's never logging back onto the server"'' *''"COINS!!!"'' *''"NERD SPOTTED"'' *''"STRENGTH!"'' *''"Pfft, you don't get to LIVE!"'' *''"I HATE THIS"'' *''"Wealth, all the wealth." (From some of his Bedwars videos)'' *''"Muahahaha!"'' *''"aaaaand not even close."'' *''"SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!!!"'' *''"Yeeeah, get 'em!"'' *''"I'M GETTING 5V1-ED!"'' *''"NOOO WHAT IS THIS"'' *''"PIG+++..." (any abnormal amount of plusses)'' *''"YOU'RE ALL JUST COINSSSS" '' *''"Dude, these orphans are getting destroyed."'' *''"I'M OUT; BYE I'M LEAVING"'' *''"Depression"'' *''"Pig rank"'' *''"Best screenshot"'' *DIE *''"One of us. One of us." (channel member chant)'' *''"Sometimes it's tough being the best."'' *''"HEEH"'' * “this is the second worst thing that’s happened to these orphans” *''”let’s play a relevant game like Grinch Simulator”'' Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: December 17, 2016 *500,000 subscribers: December 19, 2018 *1 million subscribers: August 8, 2019 'This page was made on December 12, 2017 by Gikkle ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers